The present invention concerns the domain of short-range communications between electronic equipment.
Within the family local network (e.g. the local network—Wi-Fi or cabled—created by the Internet gateway in a private home), the number of multimedia functionalities associated with the connected electronic equipment has increased significantly in the past few years: this equipment may be wireless audio speakers, USB keys, presence detectors, audio headphones, etc.
In order to be able to interact with this equipment (e.g. to be able to configure them or consult their content), the Internet gateways can propose minimalistic interfaces using an LED or LCD screen.
Nevertheless, these screens are often small in size and their consultation may be difficult based on the position of the gateway in the private home (e.g. in a television cabinet, in a drawer).
Thus, there is a need for, during an interaction with electronic equipment by a user, facilitating the experience of the latter.